


The Single Greatest Thing

by tanyashah



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Romance on the beach, Wedding, moonlight nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyashah/pseuds/tanyashah
Summary: Jude and Zero are  engaged! Now comes the wedding plans which turn out not be so much fun ...tired of the pressures of planning a wedding which is too much in the public eye and Lionel driving them crazy as chief wedding -planner Zero just wants to their wedding to be something special for the two of them and not a spectacle...is eloping the best way out?? Zero seems to be talking about feelings much more than Jude  in the second party which is a bit unusual but hey..if he said yes to getting married anything is possible!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic of how I imagine a Zude wedding not a fancy- ass star studded affair like Dersha but just my boys together on a beach saying their vows, on tears and a lot of love and laughter ... Then an angry Lionel!  
> Story based on characters from the tv show Hit The Floor (BET's) created by James Larosa.

For about the 50 th time in the last week Jude wondered whether it had been the best idea to ask Lionel to plan his wedding. Of course being his ex- step mother and chief hag Lionel fully demanded the right,and honestly in the "giddy with happiness" aftermath of Zero's proposal on his birthday, Jude found himself turning to her for advice on planning the perfect wedding. Of course lLionel being Lionel had completely taken over everything and before Jude knows it his life has become endlesss rounds of cake tastings and tuxedo fittings ( "it's a tux Lionel and its black..we don't have to have so many choices ".. falling on deaf ears), finding the perfect venue, wedding decor, wine sampling ,all things making Jude giddy again but for different reasons entirely. Pair that with Jelena 's slave driving skills expecting him to be the 'Superman EVP' and the love of his life (a certain cocky blonde basketball player with a smile that makes Jude heart go "thump thump"!) being on long trips for away basketball games , life after 'the proposal' was suddenly too crazy and complicated to handle. Sometimes Jude really feels like his brain is about to burst! 

Jude's stress and anxiety had not gone unnoticed by Zero either. In fact, last night he had woken up at 3 am only to find Jude wide awake and pacing the floor at the foot of their bed , too wound up to sleep. It had taken a lot of soft and soothing talk to coax Jude back into the bed and into his arms . This sleepless pacing around in the middle of the night had been happening on and off a lot lately, and Zero knows that him being on the road for so many away games over the last couple of months has not been helping. He wishes he could stay by Jude's side all the time, but as the team captain of the LA Devils there was also no way he could get out of the games. Watching Jude finally fall into an uneasy sleep with his head on Zero' s chest, a plan begins to formulate in Zero's mind. 

" I'm taking you out for dinner" Zero announces walking into Jude's office without knocking as usual.' To your favourite Italian place near the beach."

Jude looks up frowning... "'Gideon I can't , I have these sponsor reports to go through and Lionel wants to go over the menu and guest list again tonight!"

"It's Friday ...I've come back to LA after 4 days away and I want some alone time with my husband to be ..." says Zero in a tone that books "no argument" . "I've already called Lionel and told her you won't be coming, she can decide the menu herself and yell at the caterers all she likes! "

Jude heart does the usual " flippetty -flop" as soon as he hears the term "husband to be" and he smiles "What the hell I could do with an evening off. I've been running myself ragged lately and I would love some down time with you. What did you have in mind, babe?" He leans in to kiss Zero on the lips quickly.

Zero is surprised and not a little glad that Jude gives in so easily, he had thought he would have to do a lot more convincing.

"it's a kind of a surprise...I will tell you shortly but first, lose the suit, you won't be needing it for the rest of the evening". He throws a duffel bag at Jude. Jude looks into it to find his favourite pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt and flip flops and though he raises his eyebrows a bit he does not argue, for which reason Zero is thankful. 

The enormity of his secret plan is only now hitting him and he is quite a bit nervous on the inside though he hides it well. He grins at Jude as the other man quickly closes the door of his office and changes out of his suit into his shorts and t- shirt very similar to what Zero himself in wearing. " If we had time I would help you change....sadly we have reservations so that will have to wait" he jokingly leers at Jude to cover up his nervousness. 

"I'm ready!"Jude announces, holding out his hand to Zero who takes it and gives him a kiss. "let's get out of here, we can have a nice dinner and then you can have your way with me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elopement (Jude doesn't know until too late that they are eloping though!!) and the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always envisioned their wedding and wedding night on a beautiful beach under the starts with just the two of them .Try as I may I just could not picture Zude doing the big event with lots of people and tuxes ( like the Dersha wedding) etc that's why I put them in shorts..just two guys celebrating their love. It may be un-Zero like but..

Jude and Zero walk out to the Arena parking lot.

"Let's take my car, we can pick up yours later" suggests Zero.

"Sure" Jude agrees easily as he settles back in the red Porsche's deep leather seats with a sigh. As they drive along the Pacific Coast highway, he leans his head back in a relaxed manner while the wind blows through his hair, humming along to the love song playing on the radio. Zero watches him through the corner of his eyes and smiles, he loves seeing his Jude so relaxed and happy.

They drive for about 30 minutes when Jude sits up straight, "Hey, you just missed the exit for the restaurant." 

"Umm ..change of plans" says Zero looking ahead and not quite meeting Jude's eyes, "We are driving a bit further to Malibu."

"Why are we going that way, Gideon, what are you up to now??" Jude narrows his eyes, picking up on Zero's nervousness . "You are acting very strange all of a sudden!"

"Trust me, babe, and be patient. This is all part of the surprise I have planned for you". Zero says, speeding up in the gathering dusk.

The sun is setting as they reach the beautiful stretch of Malibu's El Matador beach, also known as one of the most romantic beaches in Southern California. As they park, Jude raises his eyebrows like he has a million questions, but Zero quickly jumps out and giving Jude his most winning smile, says "Lets go for a walk on the beach!"

Jude can't help but smile back and wraps his arm around Zero as they walk in the gathering sunset towards a more secluded part of the beach with rocks and mysterious caves in the distance. As they walk, the sun goes down on the horizon bathing the beach and the waves in the distance in a beautiful golden hue, Jude fondly thinks that his lover couldn't have chosen a more beautiful evening for a romantic beach getaway.  
They walk down the stairs to the more secluded north section of the beach, and Jude looks up and sees a small pathway decorated with flickering candles and rose petals leading to a small cave with an archway at its entrance very close to the water. There is nothing very remarkable about the archway but it seems to have been decorated lovingly with makeshift branches, white flowers and fairy lights and a few small lanterns twinkling on either side. There is a man standing under the archway and to his left is sitting another young man playing a violin, the beautiful music filling the air. Standing next to the younger man is Maria, Zero's part time housekeeper cum chef with whom he seems to have formed an unlikely friendship over the past few months.

"Ok Gideon, spill and now! WHAT IS GOING ON!? Why are they here?" Jude exclaims turning purposefully towards Zero.

Zero stops in his tracks to face Jude and takes both his hands in his own. " Jude, babe, just hear me out.I know I should have talked this over with you but you have been so stressed and so busy lately I just didn't know when to bring this up! Do you remember I told you once long ago that I love it the most when when it is just you and me and i can only ever be myself when it is just the two of us?" . Jude realises where this is going and nods slowly his heart beating faster. " Well, I want that for our wedding too, I want to this to be with us and for us and no one else. I've been thinking about this a lot as I've been watching you run yourself to the ground dealing with everything, starting from when we bought the house. Babe, I know you want to give me the perfect wedding just like you gave me the perfect home, but believe me having you with me and making you mine forever is all I could ever ask for.I realised that most of the people who are coming to this wedding aren't really our friends. They are just curious to come to see and be seen at the wedding of LA's most "Out and Proud couple" and probably sell the photos to the papz afterwards! Other than a few guys on the team and Lionel I really can't think of anyone who I would want at our wedding . Andre there is an Officiant , Maria and her son Victor can be our witnesses (I trust she will keep her mouth shut which is why I enlisted her) and we have everything right here including us. I know eloping was probably never on your mind but I cant wait any more, so what do you say Jude, lets get married right here and right now!"

Zero is a little out of breath and flushed after his speech, and feeling not more than a little anxious at Jude's silence and solemn expression. Jude looks at him and all he can find is honest love and earnestness in the blue eyes staring back at him. His heart suddenly swells with a rush of emotion and tears prick his eyelids. He can't help but think how far Zero has come in opening himself up, and laying his heart bare to Jude trusting Jude completely. Mostly he thinks about how far they have come as a couple . It hasn't been a smooth ride in their own lives and even when they got together, but they have finally ended up here on the strength of their love and Jude knows there is only one thing to say.

As Zero opens his mouth again, Jude stops him with kiss. " You don't have to say anything more, stupid. I'm in. I love you so very much Gideon and I cannot tell you how honoured and happy I am to be yours and to make you mine. You are so right, we don't have to wait any longer. I was getting so carried away trying to make everything perfect but nothing really matters except the two of us. We belong together,you and I, so lets do this!"

Zero's face breaks into a gorgeous gigantic grin and he whoops with delight, throwing his arms around Jude and kissing him passionately. They only break away as Maria approaches them with a discreet clearing of throat and says "Here are all the things you asked for Mr Zero, we should get started now." She hands him a bag with all the necessary papers and the rings that Jude and Zero had shopped for their actual wedding a few weeks before.

Holding hands they step forward to where the Officiant (a smiling elderly man who introduces himself as Andre) waits. He asks them the necessary questions, goes through the steps and solemnises their wedding. Things go by in a bit of a blur and all Jude remembers clearly are the twinkling of the lights, the haunting music of the violin, Maria standing in the back discreetly wiping her eyes and finally looking into Zero's blue eyes glimmering with un-shed tears as they promise to love and cherish and look after each other for the rest of their lives. 

He will however remember Zero's words to him as long as he lives ."Jude you are my best friend, my lover and my lifeline. I spent my entire life building walls around me and letting no one near yet you were the one who broke through those walls, who really wanted to know get to know me, who kept coming back even when I gave you so many reasons not to do so. I never thought I would ever learn love someone, to be in a relationship and to think of a future with someone and you broke down all my defences and proved me wrong every time with your unconditional love. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore and I promise you as long as I live will be your Gideon, forever and always." Jude cries openly and unashamedly and forgets everything he meant to say in his own vows, he kisses Zero again and again whispering "forever" and "always" against his lips.

They exchange the rings that he and Zero picked together a couple of weeks ago and they both gaze in wonder at the identical simple but tasteful platinum gold bands engraved with the words "The Single Greatest thing in my Life" on each others fingers. Papers are signed in a flurry and the Officiant and Maria are thanked for their service. Maria hands Zero a huge picnic basket and a blanket and discreetly goes on her way with Victor and Andre. Jude cant help but be amazed that between her and Zero they managed to think of so much!  
Zero takes his hand and drags him behind the cave in a secluded corner where they are hidden from prying eyes but are able to get a full view of the moonlit ocean and the gleaming sand. "Now for the real celebration" Zero whispers in his ear.

Jude is still in a daze when Zero spreads the huge blanket and opens up the picnic basket to get a out the champagne and glasses. They toast each other laughing giddily and exchanging kisses, and every time Jude looks into his new husband's eyes to see his own wonder and amazement reflected in them, he feels like he falls in love all over again.

Maria out does herself with the ":wedding picnic dinner" as she calls it and they go through the food savouring each and every bite of it, realising how famished they are now the anxiety and nerves have dissipated. After eating their fill, they both lie back on the blanket with contented sighs, shoulders touching, fingers intertwined, sipping the wine and looking up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky above.  
"I should call Lionel at some point and tell her of this... uhh development, without giving her a stroke."Jude says suddenly, breaking the silence.

Zero turns to his side facing Jude "Really Jude?? do you really have to think about Lionel on the night of our wedding when we could be doing something much more interesting??"  
"oh yeah?" Jude replies smiling softly into Zero's eyes and stroking his arms, "Like what?"

Zero's eyes grow dark with desire and he rolls over on top of Jude, straddles his waist and pulls of both their t-shirts in the smoothest of moves. He then trails soft kisses from Jude's lips and jaw down his body making him shiver "Like this?"

Jude has nothing more to say after that and instead lies back looking at the stars and giving in to the heady sensations of the soft ocean breeze on his skin, the sounds of the waves crashing in the distance, the starts twinkling in the dark sky and the press of Zero's mouth and hands on his body. He feels like he is flying to the starts above. The air fills with the soft sighs and moans of their lovemaking as Zero's skilled fingers work on him . Jude opens up to welcome his husband into his body, wrapping his arms and legs around Zero as if they could melt together into one; crying out his name, as the waves of pleasure wash over them both again and again.

Needless to say they don't sleep much that night under the sky, the night air fills with laughter and whispers, teasing and stroking as they explore each others bodies like it is their very first time.  
As the dawn breaks over the horizon they lie back on the blanket, Jude resting his head on Zero's shoulder, his fingers playing with their rings as they watch the most beautiful sunrise of their lives. Later they pull on their pants and run into the ocean for an early morning swim, laughing and splashing each other like little kids.

Much later when they are near the car and getting ready to head back into real life, Jude's phone rings as soon as he powers it on. Predictably, it is Lionel.  
"Well, answer it, aren't you gonna tell her the good news??" Zero laughs as he watches Jude hesitate.

Jude takes a deep breath. "Lionel, Hi. Uhh where have I been all night and why was my phone turned off? Well, I sure hope you're sitting down for this one...."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also when they are spending the night on the beach I imagined the song playing at the background would be Ellie Goulding's "Love me like you do". Someone did a fan video with that song and Zude on youtube and I found it so perfect. I don't know your name but thank you so much for making that fanvid! it was perfect!


End file.
